


Natural Disaster

by ktwinchesterhale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Sexual Tension, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, Awkward Conversations, Crafty Queens, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki, M/M, Odin and Frigga have a hella lot a kids, Thorki - Freeform, eventually more of the avengers, more tags to fallow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Loki is raised to be Thor's Chief Advisor. And Frigga and Thor's grandmother are very meddlesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Eventhough they are hundreds of years old it is still considered underage.

Thor was almost what Midgardian’s would equate to being eight years old when the details of Jotunheim’s surrender were finally hammered out. His mother, the beautiful Queen Frigga, pulled him aside and explained it to him, since his brothers Tyr, Balder, and Hermod, were not yet old enough to understand and he was his father’s heir. The Jotun king was sending a very trusted family advisor, Angrboda, to act as ambassador to Asgard and as a tutor to King Laufey’s youngest son. A son who, Frigga explained, would one day take Angrboda’s position, but would also be Thor’s closest confidant and friend.   
The young prince really didn’t understand the political and social implications this gesture held for the two kingdoms, but never the less he was excited to make a new friend.   
Thor stood beside his mother, who was dressed head to toe in beautiful pale gold robes to reinforce her status as Queen. His brothers stood off to the side with their grandmother. As heir to the throne Thor had to stand next to his mother and father as the Jotun party approached. Judging from the serious faces of his parents and the crowd, Thor could tell he was the only one truly thrilled about the young prince coming to Asgard.   
Seven Frostgiants approached the throne of the Allfather, each well over ten feet tall. Suddenly all the stories of Frostgiants he had overheard from the warriors tell resonated in Thor’s head and fear crept through his veins. Thor had thought they were just exaggerations, after all his grandmother was only a foot taller than his father. These Jotuns were at least two feet taller than her. What of this prince, who he had been so excited for? Would he be this large too? Too large for Thor to even go near?   
As the party stopped infront of them, Frigga rested a hand on Thor’s shoulder to reassure him that neither she nor his father would let any danger befall him. One of the Jotuns stepped forward kneeling on one knee. “Your Majesty, I am Angraboda representing King Laufey’s wishes and interests. I also bring with me your Wiergild as agreed upon when the treaty was signed.”  
One of the other Jotuns brought forth a large box and laid it at the Odin’s feet. “The Casket of Ancient Winters, source of Jotunheim’s glory- and Loki, Laufey’s third and last born, sired by his mate Fárbauti.” Angrboda reached behind his legs and pushed a huddled lump of blue toward the Allfather and retreated back into his party.  
Thor leaned forward to get a better look at the quivering mass. It was a toddler no older than three. Surely this couldn’t be Loki the Frostgiant child; this babe was the size of a small Asgardian babe. Even a year ago Balder was bigger than this. No longer, intimidated by the size of the giants, the Asgardian prince walked over and sat down infront of the child. He could see tears in the big red eyes cast downward toward the floor.   
“Are you afraid of us?” He asked softly.  
The toddler nodded.   
“Why?”  
“Loki was told Asgardians kill Jotun babies.”  
“Well I was told you all were big and scary and you’re tiny and afraid of me.”  
“Loki not scare of you. Loki scare of him.” Loki said pointing a tiny finger towards Odin. Thor did the first thing that came natural to him. He stood and picked up the little boy holding him to his chest. “You’re safe- I won’t let anything happen to you.” Loki hugged Thor back and refused to let go of him his first three days in Asgard.  
Frigga tried her best to get Loki to not sleep in Thor’s room by putting the tiny jotun in Balder’s chambers, but every morning after she did so she found Loki curled up asleep by Thor’s side. Eventually, she gave up and tucked him into Thor’s bed at night.  
As the years went by Loki earned a nickname from the guards- Thor’s little shadow. Everywhere that Thor went Loki wasn’t far behind. Even though he wasn’t old enough to participate he went to every one of Thor’s combat practices and his cultural lesson.  
They were completely inspirable until the golden prince’s six hundred and fiftieth birthday. 

Loki awoke to the sounds of the palace staff scurrying about. Yawning, he sat up. Thor’s side of the bed was vacated, but the washroom door was closed. Thor had been doing it so much that him hiding away in the bathroom before Loki woke had become a part of Loki’s normal day. Wrapped in the blankets, Loki padded to the door and peaked outside. Down the hall he saw his mentor, Angrboda and made a dash to catch up with him. Loki pulled on his robes. “ What’s going on?”  
Angrboda didn’t even look to his ward. “Today, Prince Thor will officially be crowned heir to his father’s throne. So run along and dress in your best robes.” 

During most ceremonies, Thor would sit next to him pointing out things and explaining them in hushed whispers or make fun of the council members or ambassador’s from other realms. However, this ceremony was boring. It lacked someone for Loki to share his mischief with. Loki sat impatiently swinging his legs back and forth since there was nothing better to do.  
Never before had he been so happy to be done with a ceremony and get to a feast. Loki dodged through all of the nobles trying to wish Thor congratulations. Such a perfect place and group of victims, Loki couldn’t resist causing a bit of mayhem. He darted in between many people’s legs. Several noble women screeched insults at the little Jotun runt, but he just laughed and kept weaving through the crowd.  
When he got to the banquet table, he immediately sat in his seat across from Queen Frigga. She threw him a quick smile before turning back to the noblewoman she was talking to. Besides Thor, Lady Frigga was by far his favorite person. Although she was the Heir to Vanaheim’s throne forced into a marriage for a political alliance, she had become a powerful woman in her own right of Asgard. More importantly, she was happy here and had grown to love her husband. That was obvious to anyone who had been around the royal couple or had noticed that they had seven children; their sixth son had been born just a few months prior. Said sixth son, Bragi, sat on his mother’s lap chewing- well not really chewing since he had no teeth more like gumming- her necklace.   
Loki looked around for Thor. Apparently, the golden prince had escaped the crowds of uptight nobles, because Loki spotted him hiding behind a column with his friends. But there was a face with Thor’s friends that Loki had not seen before. Frandal, Volstagg, Hogun, and Thor’s cousin, Njord were all smiling and listening to a beautiful girl with blonde hair.  
As the food began to be served, Asgardians began taking their seats. Thor walked to Loki’s seat a moment later with that girl trailing close behind. “Loki, would you mind sitting with Lord Angrboda or my Granddame tonight?”  
The little boy looked up at the prince he idolized. “Why? I always sit with you and we didn’t get to talk at all today and I missed you.” The girl awed.  
Thor blushed. “Well, I know that, but you do sit with me all the time and I would like to continue talking to Lady Sif here since she is new to the realm.”  
“But-”  
“Please, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll spend an entire day reading to you in the library.”  
The foreign prince nodded and walked towards the table where the Queen-Mother Bestla sat. She too was Jotun like Loki and would infact tell him many stories of his people. He would have preferred to talk to Thor and Frigga but Bestla was better than Angrboda by a long shot. Angrboda would just talk to other ambassadors and officials and try to explain the intricacies of Asgards politics.   
Bestla told the exciting tales of Ymir and Surta, but Loki could hardly concentrate on her words no matter how well she told the story. His young mind kept drifting with his eyes to where Thor sat with the pretty blond girl laughing at his side. Loki sipped his watered down mead and watched as Sif laughed at the Thor’s bilgsnipe story. His hands were flared out around to represent antlers. Knots formed in Loki’s stomache as Thor smiled like the sun at the girl. At that moment Loki couldn’t explain why but he didn’t like this Sif girl.   
“Beautiful isn’t she?” Bestla whispered to Loki.  
The younger Jotun mumbled into his drink. “I suppose.”  
A sly smile pulled across her lips. “Ah, but I guess beauty wont really matter, with Thor the question will be will she make a good Queen.”  
Loki choked on his drink. Once he finished coughing he looked across the hall to where Thor and Sif sat, then turned his face downward. Bestla smiled as she watched a shadow fall across the boy’s face.   
“Not to worry Loki, that is still many years off. Why I imagine that you’ll be old enough to have heats when Thor is allowed to marry.” She brushed Loki’s hair out of his face and turned it towards her. “Tell me Loki, have you ever noticed how many spears my eldest has in his armory?”  
Loki was puzzled but nodded. She continued, “Hundreds and yet how many of them can you name?”  
“Only Gungnir, because it is his favorite. I don’t know the names of the others.” Loki blushed at his lack of knowledge.  
“Cunning boy, it is not just his favorite it is the only one he gave a name. Answer me a few more question’s Loki, does my daughter-in-law spend her time evenly throughout her gardens or does she grace her presence to one place?”  
He smiled. “Promise you won’t tell Lady Frigga, but I found where she hides from her sons and husband. There is a path through the thick hydrangea bushes that lead to a fountain under the apple tree.”  
The corners of Bestla’s golden eyes wrinkled even more as she smiled. “A place of calm and peace to clear her thoughts. One final question; when Thor fights what does he do every time he loses?”  
“Throws a fit?”  
She shook her head. “No, what causes him to lose?”  
“When he boasts and leaves himself open to a stealth attack, but if someone comes at him head on he will beat them every time.”  
“And that is exactly what the Queen for Thor will be. They will be his fiercest and favorite weapon, his cool and calm refuge, his weakness and his strength.” Frigga approached carrying a sleepy Bragi and Aldnif followed by Vidar and Hermond.  
“You see, Loki, a king can only be as strong as his Queen. I will leave you to ponder that for the night.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead between his tiny horns. “Good night, my sweet prince.”  
Loki followed Frigga in silence as they first left the infant, Bragi, in Odin and her chambers with his nursemaid. And then Aldrif and Vidar in their shared chambers. Frigga had a great deal of trouble getting Hermond to go to bed since Balder, who was just 96 years older ( 2 years) was getting to stay up.  
Technically, speaking Balder, Loki, and Hermond all shared chambers but Loki had never actually slept in his room. Sitting on the edge of ‘his’ bed, Loki tugged ‘his’ nightshirt. Carefully Frigga pushed his braids out of his face.   
“Are you going to attempt to sleep in here or have you forgiven Thor?”  
Loki shook his head. “No, I can’t sleep in here.”  
Frigga smiled and held out here hand for Loki. As they walked they passed Thor and Sif talking in hushed voices. Loki instantly shrank and stared at his toes; the Queen simply nodded to her son and continued on but not without noticing Loki’s reaction.   
After they were down the hall a ways, the little jotun spoke. “Queen Frigga?”  
“Yes, Loki.”  
“What do you do as Queen? I, mean, besides have children.”  
“I do many things. I attend council meetings with Odin and advise him on the issues that keep him awake at night that he can discuss with no one else. I also have the daunting task of organizing all social events in the palace.”  
“Oh okay.” There was a pause.  
“I sense something troubles you, Loki.”   
The jotun nodded. “Do you think Thor will ask Sif to be his Queen?”  
“I do not, but I suppose it is possible.”  
“Do you think that when Thor has a queen she will allow me to sleep with him?”  
Frigga’s radiant smile turned to a forced one. “No, Loki she will not. A marriage bed is different from the one you now share with Thor; it is not a place for an advisor.”  
Loki’s red eyes filled with mist. “But I’ll never be able to sleep if I don’t have Thor to protect me.” He sniffled. “What do I have to do to make sure I can always stay with Thor forever? I promise I won’t get in his queen’s way. Why does she get to keep him all to herself?!?  
They reached the door to the eldest Odinson’s chambers. The Queen kneeled to be eye to eye with the boy. How could she explain bastards and legitimacy of a crown this child who had no concept of sex yet. “Because that is what marriage is for royals. No one else is allowed into their bed, there are certain things only a king and queen can only share with themselves.”  
Tears fell freely from Loki’s lashes. “But I share everything I can with Thor, why does some stupid girl get to share more with him than me. Why can’t I marry him?”  
The thought struck the Queen. “You can, when you’re older if Thor courts and asks you to do so, but the final choice of Queen is his.” Frigga kissed his cheek. “Good night, Prince Loki.”

As Frigga walk back towards her and Odin’s chambers, she noticed the candle light gleaming from under Bestla’s door. She knocked before entering.   
“Hello, daughter-in-law, is there something I can do for you?” The Queen Mother sat in her favorite chair next to the fire place brushing out the plaits in her long white hair.   
“I came to inform you that Loki has decided he shall be Thor’s Queen.”  
“Has he?”  
“I presumed you would eventual push to have the jotun prince married to Thor, but I had thought it would be when they were a bit older.” She smiled.  
The frostgiant laughed. “I may have lead Loki’s mind earlier tonight-”  
Frigga quirked and eyebrow. “A similar conversation to the one we had about favoritism that you gave me when Odin started courting me.”  
“Come now, are the tricks of an old Queen really that transparent.” Bestla set her brush down and motioned for the other woman to sit.   
“Only to the Princess she taught to be a Queen.”  
Bestla chuckled as she poured two cups of tea on the table between the two. “Will you support my effort?” She handed the cup to Frigga.  
“Depends, is your plan to have two Queens groom the child into someone worth of ruling four realms or is it to help Loki seduce Thor and establish another jotun Queen of Asgard?”  
“I would imagine each will be needed to achieve the other.” Bestla blew on her tea. “Although, I don’t think either will be hard to do. Loki is a bright child and he has expressed jealousy over Thor’s affections towards others. He is also yet to sleep in his own chambers is he not?”  
Frigga smiled. “He is. In the two and a half centuries he’s been here, not once has he slept a full night in his own bed.”  
“If I have my way he never will.”  
“Bestla!” They are just boys now, but things will eventually get tense and nature will take its course. Thor will be curious won’t wait for his first heat at nine hundred.”   
“If Thor controls himself until Loki is seven hundred, it will be a miracle; the moment he finds out about Loki’s dual sex he will wish to take him.”   
Frigga looked utterly distrait. “You intend to cause a scandal.”  
“I intend to cause nothing. The more intimate contact the earlier young jotun’s practice heat comes. A jotun in heat-even their practice one- will get their way.”  
“You’re saying they are an inevitable taboo.”  
“Quiet. My intention- I suppose- is to be damage control. Everything is dependent on what your son does. And when he does we need to be prepared.”

Loki sat with his lap under the covers on Thor’s bed and reading a large leather bound book about Bor’s reign, when Thor walked in. Loki smiled wide at him.  
“Did you enjoy the party?” Thor asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots.   
The story of Bor’s reign thumped closed. “Not as much as I would have if I sat with you.”  
“I promised to take you to the library and I promise I’ll read whatever you want me too- Isn’t that better?” Thor tugged at the buckles of his new armor in vain. Eventually, he started growling at them. Loki set his book on the nightstand.  
“Let me.” The little prince crawled across the bed and stood on his knees as he worked at the stiff leather. The armor finally fell from Thor’s shoulders and chest.   
“Thank you. Would you like me to get your braids?”  
Loki nodded and sat with his back towards Thor.   
As he worked out the tangles and tresses, Loki stared down at his lap. “Thor?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Are you going to ask Sif to be your wife?”  
The elder prince’s hands stalled in their task. “No. I mean she’s very pretty and I think it would be nice to kiss her. But she’s not what I always think of when I picture my Queen. She’s a warrior, she’s nothing like the Queens I’ve met.” He continued working.  
“You’re mother is a warrior.”  
Thor reached over and grabbed Loki’s hairbrush from the nightstand. “That’s different. Mother fights mostly with magic.”   
“What do you want your Queen to be like?”  
Thor blushed. “I-I-I don’t know.”  
“Would you marry someone not from Asgard?”  
Loki felt Thor remove his hands from his hair and him replace the brush where it belonged. “What is this really about? You never cared about my future Queen before.” Odin’s heir turned the younger to him.   
“I was afraid that you were going to replace me with Sif and that you were going to ask her to be your Queen and your mother said that when you got a queen she wouldn’t let me sleep with you anymore. So I asked her if I could be Queen and she said it was up to you.” Loki stared at Thor’s blue eyes.   
His mouth hung open. “You want to be my Queen?”  
Smiling, Loki nodded.   
Thor stared at Loki’s hopeful ruby eyes and let out a sigh. “Loki, you can’t be my queen.”   
Those big eyes filled with tears. “Why not?”  
“Because you’re a boy and boys can’t keep babies in their tummies and a Queen has to be able to keep a baby in her tummy.”  
“Why can’t I keep a baby?”  
Thor blushed. “Because they can’t.”  
“But why?”  
“Because they have different parts!”  
Loki scooted closer to Thor. “What do you mean different and will a girl let me borrow hers so I can make you a baby?”  
The crowned prince turned red as Loki’s eyes. “A girl can’t lend you her parts.”  
“What parts do I need then?”  
Thor looked down at his lap and removed his hands from the Jotun’s person. “You swear you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to show you.”  
The younger prince looked confused but nodded.   
Thor stood up and walked to the washroom. The last thing Loki expected him to return with was a book. Sitting back down on the bed, he opened it to a previously marked page. Loki moved even closer, which caused Thor to tense up.   
The page the prince had turned to depicted a light elf maiden naked with her legs spread wide. Thor pointed to the pink spot between her legs.   
He stammered. “That’s her slit. Most men call it a cunt or a quim, but most woman don’t like for it to be talked about much less called that.”  
“So they don’t have a pee-pee like we do?” Thor shook his head no.  
“How does that make a baby?”  
Thor’s hands were shaking so hard as he turned the pages he almost ripped them. The next illustration was of a man on top of the woman from the previous page. Whispering down to the book, the elder prince explained, “He sticks his penis, cock, pee-pee or what ever you want to call it into her slit and deposits the seed and she sows it into a baby?”  
“Oh! Can I look at the book more?” Loki smiled.  
Thor hesitated before setting the book onto the younger boy’s lap. As Loki flipped through the different pictures, Thor returned to the washroom to place a cold cloth on his face to take away some of the heat. About the time Thor had cooled most of the redness away Loki made it come back.  
“This one shows two guys. If they can’t have babies together then why are they trying?”  
“Because it’s fun to try.”  
“Than can we try?”  
“NO!” Thor’s face turned red again.   
“Why not? I thought we always had fun together?”  
“That fun is only for adults we’re not old enough.”  
“Okay.”  
Thor sighed and started cooling his face once more. The only noise he could hear was the pages turning as he stared at his red face in disgust through the mirror.  
“Thor?”   
He sighed again. “Yes, Loki?”  
“There’s a section called ‘Jotun Heat, Other Lust Her-map-diets and Single Sexed Species.”  
Thor appeared at the washroom door with a puzzled look on his face. Loki held up the book in offering to the elder prince. He looked down and read ‘Hermaphrodites’. Curious Thor peaked at the next page. When he saw the illustration on the next page, all the blood drained from Thor’s face and went somewhere else. Jotuns had both a cock and cunt; Loki had both a cock and a c--. Before Loki could see the next page, Thor slammed the volume shut and ripped it from the younger’s grasp.   
“Hey! I wasn’t done reading that!” Loki protested jumping from the bed.   
Thor rushed to the bookcase and placed it on the highest shelf. “Well it’s my book and I say you are done with it!”  
Loki stomped his foot. “That’s not fair. You’re being mean. I’m a jotun, I should know what I’m supposed to look like!”  
“No you shouldn’t! I’ve already shown you more than I should have!” Thor defended as he moved around the room to blow out the candles.  
“But you let me see all the other ones! What makes Jotuns different?”  
“Because they have freaky perverse parts!” Thor blew out the last of the candles. Hearing a sniffle, Thor turned to see tears well up in the younger prince’s eyes.   
“Loki-” Thor stepped towards him, but Loki shot for the door.   
“I- I’m sorry I’m a freak- I won’t come back.” He slammed the door behind him.  
Thor rushed after him, only to open the door to an empty hallway. 

Loki ran back towards his rooms but quickly realized he was lost. He wandered around until he found a place of familiarity- Queen Frigga’s garden. When he was just deep enough that he couldn’t turn back, the sky opened up in a thunderstorm. He rushed forwards towards the nearest place of refuge. Darting through the hydrangeas, Loki slid down the trunk of one of the apple trees. He wrapped his arms around his knees and began to sob.   
Thor tore through the palace searching for Loki. He searched his rooms, the library, the training yard, and even the great hall. Loki was nowhere to be found. That was when the Prince’s panic began to set in. He was running to his parents’ chambers when he felt his storm swell beyond his control and rip through the skies.  
Thor slammed open the golden doors with strength he didn’t know he possessed. Frigga and Odin nearly jumped out of bed. He tried to remain strong but his voice cracked when he spoke. “I can’t find Loki!”  
“What happened?” Frigga said as she hurried to put on her shawl.   
“I… we… um… had words. I may have said some things without thought.” Thor stammered.  
Odin sighed and reached for Gungnir to help himself up. “ I’ll wake my mother and alert the guards.”

Loki jumped when Bestla laid her cloak on his shoulders. “You’re soaked to the bones.”  
He looked up at her and sniffled out. “Thank you.”  
“We should get back to the palace.”  
Loki shook his head. “No, Thor thinks I’m a freak. I’m going back to Jotunhiem.”  
The queen hummed. “Is that what he said that caused all this?”  
Loki nodded into his knees.   
As she sat down beside him, sighed. “Is this about a certain book?”  
“I… I promised not to tell.”  
She grabbed Loki’s face in both hands forcing him to look at her. “You are not a freak, while you are exceptionally small for a Jotun, you are not a freak. Thor is in a period of life full of strange feelings and he doesn’t yet know how to deal with them.” Her face drew with concern. “You’re burning up; we need to get you inside now.”  
Thor raced through the halls towards his grandmother’s chambers. Uncle Ve and Vili had informed him that she found Loki sick and feverish in the gardens. When he tried to enter the guards crossed their spears in front of him.   
“How dare you! Let me through!”  
“Sorry, your grace but we are on strict orders not to let you in until Loki awakens.” One of the guards spoke.  
“What?” Thor roared (attempt to but his voice cracked) at the two men.  
“He is very sick. The healers have only allowed a few in.,” the other guards stammered.   
At that moment, Bestla stepped through the door. “I had a feeling you’d be coming soon.”  
“Is Loki alright? Can I see him?” Thor rushed the words out.   
“Loki needs to rest. I promise we will tell you if his condition changes. But you need to pack, your first hunt is tomorrow and you’ll need your strength.”  
“But…” The prince started to protest but Bestla held up her hand to let him know the discussion was over. More thunder rumbled in the distance as Thor stomped down the hall.


	2. His Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes on his first hunting trip and Loki misses him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But I did get it updated. This has not been beta'ed yet because i wanted to post it tonight and its too late for my proof readers who have to be up to get it done. I write a paper copy before typing it. I have chapter three partially written.

  

Loki lay in bed. He felt absolutely miserable. The air felt like fire on his skin and where the blankets touched it felt like ice crawling against his skin. But what felt even worse was Thor hadn’t come to visit him before he left, and was yet to write him. After the third day, when Frigga and Bestla left him alone, Loki would cry. Thor really did hate him now.

 

Traditionally, a boy goes on his first hunt with his father, older brother’s and uncles only, but since Thor was Crown Prince and Odin the King, a royal guard stayed not far behind. It had been three days since the party left Asgard. Thor leaped to his father’s side every time Huginn or Muninn brought him a message. He missed Loki desperately. It didn’t help that the hunt was on Jotunhiem. Every now and then, Thor would catch sight of blue skin and his heart would jump with hope that it was Loki coming to see him. His distracted heart was also the reason they were yet to catch anything. The prince knew he needed to focus; the sooner the hunt was successful the sooner he could return to Loki.

On the third day they came across a Jotun hunting party. Much to Thor and the rest of the guards’ surprise, Odin offered a collaborative camp for the night. One of the jotuns was about the same age as Thor but already a foot taller. He made coy smiles across the campfire at the prince. These gestures did not go unnoticed by Odin’s watch full eye. As the hunting parties settled into their tents, the Allfather pulled his heir aside.

“Do not shame our house with bastards. There can be no question for heirs. You are your own man now and may do as you wish. But if you endanger the future of the throne through transgressions, I will have no choice but to disown you.”

Thor blushed and nodded.

 

 

At five days since Thor left, Loki was well enough to be moved to his new chambers, across the hall from Bestla’s rooms. He was even well enough for Queen Bestla to escort him to the library to retrieve books for him to read while he was in bed. While Loki meandering through the shelves, he over heard two daughters of noblemen.

“What do you think Prince Thor will bring back?”

“I don’t know something monstrous.”

Loki leaned closer to the bookcase to hear the girls better.

“Sladre said that she thinks he’s going to bring back something to woo Sif.”

“She just wants Sif to be Queen so the jotun princeling doesn’t.”

“Shhh! If someone hears you speak ill of Loki don’t you think Bestla or Thor will take action against you?”

“Oh please, its not as if we all don’t know he still sleeps in Thor’s bed.”

“Salva! The boy is barely four hundred, you can’t seriously suggest!”

Salva laughed. “I certainly hope not. My parents will be very cross if they sent me all this way to find out that studying magic under Queen Frigga was a waste of their efforts.”

This statement confused Loki. Why would learning magic from one of the greatest Sorceresses be a waste of anyone’s time? But before Loki could overhear anymore, he heard Bestla calling his name from several isles over. He had to think quickly.

“Over here.” He yelled. “I’m to short to reach a book. Would you come get it down for me?” He could hear Salva and the other girl hiss at each other.

The Queen Mother appeared around the corner. “Which book do you need, darling boy?”

The young prince decided quickly. He pointed to the first book that would serve his purpose. “That one.” It was a large tome dusty and decayed to the point that the title was barely visible.

She looked from the boy to the book and from the book to the boy, before she sighed and handed it to him. “The Basics of Jotun Seidr? Are you interested in learning magic?”

Loki nodded. “Every Queen of Asgard knows magic and Queen Frigga said I’d be one one day. I thought I should learn.”

Humming in agreement, Bestla held out her free hand to Loki. “Are you ready to go back to your chambers?” the smaller jotun took her hand and nodded.

As they walked passed, the girls on the next isle, Bestla asked, “You know that Frigga teaches young nobles Seidr. I’m sure if you asked she would teach you.”

Loki looked directly at the girls as they nervously peaked over their books at him, and said, “I know, I heard.”

Bestla smiled proudly to herself.

 

 

Loki spent the rest of the fifth day and the sixth day reading the books he borrowed from the library. Eventually, he read down to the last book in the stack, the one he’d asked for as an alibi. He didn’t even know if he was capable of seidr, but as soon as he started reading it he wanted to try. This book was the most fascinating thing Loki had ever read; he couldn’t put it down. The little prince read it well into the night, to the point of falling asleep on it in the wee hours of the morning.

He awoke to Bestla entering his rooms. “Good morning, Child. You should get dressed there will be a feast today.” She whispered stroking his messy hair.

Loki sat straight up. “Thor’s returning!”

She smiled. “Aye, he should be here before mid-day.”

Loki ran over to his wardrobe, only to begin coughing uncontrollably the moment he reached it.

Bestla ushered him back to his bed. “You’re not quite well enough yet to be active, perhaps you should not attend.”

“But Thor-”

“Will be up to see you I promise.” She tucked him back in. “Your breakfast will be up in a little while. You need to rest.”

Loki was practicing one of the spells he had read about when he first heard the horns sound. He rushed to his balcony. The streets were filling with citizens of Asgard coming to coming to welcome their prince home.

He could just make out Thor’s figure in the distance his is red cloak flowing over a great expanse of white. ‘Ah so the prize of the prince’s first hunt was a white bear.’ It seemed rather appropriate to the young jotun since royalty were the only ones allowed to hunting or to taming them.

Loki dressed and made his way down to the main hall, slowly so not to wind himself. From the moment the golden prince of Asgard entered the halls nobles gave him their congratulations and courtesies. Bestla had caught Loki waiting to speak with Thor and forced the boy into a chair. Several minutes passed until Thor spotted Loki. Smiling he tried to make his way over only to be intercepted by Salva and two nobles, presumably her parents. At that moment Bestla returned with two guards to escort him back to his chambers.

 

Cheers and music filled the halls of Asgard to the brim. But as Loki quietly studied a spell the noise was but mere whispers through the door and over the crackle the fire. He had settled into his room for quiet sometime before there came a knock on the door. Assuming it was one of the servants, the young prince yelled. “Enter.”

Thor strode into the room; his white bear pelt wrapped around him and draping against the floor. Loki moved as if he was going to run towards Thor, but a thought stopped him. ‘Is he still upset with me?’

In his moment of hesitation, Thor rushed to sit on the bed next to Loki.

“Are you feeling better?”

Loki nodded. “Much.”

“I wanted to stay!” he blurted. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. Huginn and Muninn sent messages about your condition, but I still worried.”

The jotun smiled. “Really?”

Thor nodded. “I wanted to say, I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn’t think-” he paused and repeated simply. “I didn’t think. I tried to think of ways to earn your forgiveness. But I couldn’t think of anything but I hope this will do.”

Out from under the pelt Thor pushed a tiny white bear the size of a dog onto Loki’s bed. The cub made a scared cry and attempted to run under the pelt. Thor pushed the baby into Loki’s lap.

“We stumbled upon them and his mother charged us, which is how I got this pelt. Father said he is small for his age and would die of starvation and I should spare him from suffering and kill him.”

Loki interrupted him. “Why didn’t you?”

Thor blushed. “He reminded me of you- so tiny and smart.” He paused and smiled. “He followed me most of the way back- well followed his mother’s pelt. I began to think maybe you could use another friend.”

Loki squeezed the cub tighter and smiled at Thor. “He’s wonderful. Thank you, Thor! You’re my favorite person in all the nine realms.”

Thor stayed with Loki until he was resting peacefully. He laid the pelt over Loki and Karhu, the cub. He leaned down and kissed Loki’s forehead. “You’re my favorite as well.”

 


	3. Beginnings of Bestla's Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning attempted kidnapping and implied attempted forced child marriage.... this chapter is like a game of thrones episode.

         The next few years things changed. Thor’s time was filled with weapons training and attending meetings with his father; Loki’s time was spent in either Frigga, Bestla or Agraboda’s company befriending ladies of the court, learning the history of Asgard or learning politics. When the Jotun wasn’t in lessons he and Karhu, his bear, would slip away to his favorite corner of the library. The fact that said alcove over looked the warrior’s three training yard wasn’t consequential.

         A few years after Thor’s seven hundredth birthday, Frigga and Loki were walking through the garden, when they caught Thor and Frandal doting on Sif’s long blond hair just before Thor leaned in and kissed her cheek. Anger flared within Loki, black bleed from the roots of Sif’s hair down to the tips. The two boys jumped back; Loki flushed realizing what he just caused.

         Sif upon seeing her hair cursed him, without even knowing it was Loki who she spoke of so foully. Continuing without so much more of a knowing glance, Frigga ushered the young prince back into the palace.

        When they were far from the commotion. The queen spoke. “You need to learn control over your magic, Loki. We will begin tomorrow at the usual time. But for now, I am going to take you to Bestla for cultural lessons early so I might attempt to change Sif’s hair back.” She smiled then. “That was quite impressive magic, but please don’t do it again.”

 

        Bestla blew on her tea staring judgmentally at Loki. He could not meet her eyes and simply stared at the cup cradled in his hands. “Are you upset with me?”

        She hummed. “Yes, but do you know why?”

        Loki blushed. “I shouldn’t have turned Sif’s hair black.”

        “No, I am disappointed you gave yourself away so easily and were caught. You must learn to control your emotions better. Present yourself with decorum and a pleasant simile, and then when they least expect it allow them to corner themselves for you. A queen must be compassionate, but distant with her emotions.

         You basically let everyone know that you are jealous of Sif! Jealously can only occur when one person has something and another does not. You are a prince, she is a warrior, and you are above her station and have no cause to be jealous.”

        “But Thor said-”

       “I don’t care what my grandson said. This is the game of ruling a realm; you must play this game to fulfill your role in life. And you must be good at it very good, if you wish to become Thor’s queen one day. You will learn to be sneaky.”

        “Will Lady Frigga teach me this?”

        Bestla smiled. “Who do you think taught her?”

 

 

      Frigga taught Loki magic; Bestla sent him on weekly missions. Some weeks it would be to sneak into a forbidden part of the palace others, it would be to acquire some knowledge he wasn’t supposed to know. It wasn’t long before the guards were calling Loki, little shadow for a reason that had nothing to do with Thor.

 

      Loki was hidden away in the library, in order to avoid the fire demon diplomats that were visiting Asgard to negotiate for peace. It wasn’t that Loki was prejudice against the Fire demons, but they made him uncomfortable; the amount of heat their bodies produced was enough to raise the temperature of the room by many degrees. Cram a bunch of Aesir and Fire Demons in the same room and it was stifling by Asgardian standards.

      The little Jotun had learned much over the past decades. He was attempting to call the liquid to him in the form of an ice dagger over a bowl of water, when he heard a great commotion in the hall. Loki poked his head out of the library’s great doors to see a mass of guards running down the hall. One of the guards yelled something about the throne room before Loki ducked back into the library. He rushed back to his bowl and whispered a scrying spell. The green mist swirled in the water before showing Odin locked in combat with one of Surtur’s sons, Vili with another and Ve lying motionless in his own blood. “Show me Frigga!”

      The green mist swirled again before showing Frigga in her chambers with her sister/sister-in-law Gullveig, and her aunt/sister-in-law Freya and Bestla. Loki could tell from the angle of the room, he was appearing in Frigga’s giant looking glass in front of them. Frigga looked up startled. “Loki!”

      “There is a fight in the throne room! Odin, Ve, and Vili are locked in battle!” Gullveig ran a hand over her very pregnant stomach, in worry.

       “Bestla get my sister to safety; Freya and I will find our children. Loki, Thor will be in his room or the training yard. Find him! He will want to fight instead of retreating but he will flea if it means keeping you safe. He knows were to go. ”Frigga waved her hand as she started for the door. Golden mist filled the water.

       Loki ran out into the hall, he could feel the heat and see the red glow of flames down the hall with the most direct route to the training yard. Bolting in the opposite direction Loki slipped into the shadows of Asgard.

       Right as he ran into the empty training yard, he spotted Surtur himself, and worse Surtur saw him. The little Jotun fled in the direction of Thor’s chambers. He ran as fast as he could, but he still could hear the fire giant behind him. He burst through the door’s only to find Thor’s chambers empty. Loki threw up the only spell he knew that would help retard Surtur’s rampage. Ice crept along the outline of the door locking it in place.

       Surtur slammed into the door causing some of the ice to crack. Loki feed his magic into the ice. Every time Surtur hit the door, more chucks of ice fell off. By the fourth slam Loki wasn’t sure if Surtur would give up before Loki’s magic gave out.

       Then the door started to glow hot. Loki dove under the bed just before the flame burst though the door. The Fire demon knew where the Jotun had hid. Loki was dragged out from hiding by a burning hand. “Odin wouldn’t sign over your cunt for peace. How in love with you Thor must be for him to refuse such a deal.” His hand wrapped around Loki’s throat holding him in place.

      “Foolish Odin, has he ever told you how many realm will be united through your cunt. Asgard, Vanahiem, Midgard, and Jotun. You are the perfect bartering tool. Odin was a fool to leave you so unguarded.”

      Surtur threw Loki over his shoulder and turned towards the door. Loki kicked and screamed and let his magic fly, but to no avail. The Warlord of Muspelhiem was  too strong for him to wiggle free.

      On the opposite end of the hallway Loki could see a mass of long blonde hair and red cloth. Loki screamed. “Thor!”

      The prince looked up at Loki. The surprise on his face turned into wild furry. Lightening cracked outside and thunder shook the palace as Thor, just barely in adolescence charged the seasoned warriors twice his size. Thundering after Loki, he shoved past warriors, knocking them to the ground. From one of the soldiers he grabbed a hammer, which he threw hitting Surtur square in his lower back. Loki heard the Warlord spine snap just before Surtur fell forward and sent Loki tumbling to the stone floor.

      It hurt a lot.

      Loki was only discombobulated for a few seconds before he came to his wits. Thor’s knuckles were red with blood from where he was punching Surtur’s face. Berserker rage had taken over the young prince. With a horrific display of strength, Thor grabbed on of Surtur’s horns and snapped it in half. The fire demon howled in pain just before his own horn was impaled into his own chest.

     Loki screamed.

     It was one thing to acknowledge someone as a warrior, but to witness someone kill as a warrior, for the first time was a different beast all together. As Thor stood up over Surtur’s body, Loki trembled at the sight. He looked so much older than his years. His golden skin was pink with droplets of blood splatter and his eyes were both electric and cold. Apparently, the demon king had managed to land at least one blow because Thor’s lip was split and his eye was bruised.

     Loki looked away before retching onto the floor. He continued until he was dry heaving and shaking. Thor rubbed circles on his back before escorting the boy back to his room. Through the chaos that carried on into the evening and well into the wee hours of the morning Loki refused to leave Thor’s side. The only time he conceded to be out of sight of the other boy was when washing the Fire Demon’s blood off.

    Many people guards, warriors, nobles and royals alike had perished in the battle. A massive visual was held during midday the following day. Bestla looked the very definition of ashen; she had lost so much of her color that she looked grey. No one could blame her though, she had lost her eldest son the war over four hundred years ago, now her twins-Ve and Vili- were slain, and her only surviving child only just. Fire Demons had burned a large gash into his side, forcing the All-Father into bed rest.

    Truly no one was unaffected by the events of the previous day, but Bestla and Frigga were among the worst. Due to the stressful event of losing her husband, Gullveig had gone into labor and perished baring her and Vili’s only child, Hodar, who was now warded to his aunt.

 

    To say that Laufey was up by what had transpired was a vast understatement. Laufey stormed from the Bifrost. His power was radiating from him as he moved towards the palace, across the rainbow bridge frost crackled along his wake. The guards could do little to stop him. and Hiemdal did not call for soldiers seeing as the king had come alone. He threw open the doors to the throne room. “Odin Borson!” he screamed. Laufey was only slightly taken aback by the sight of Frigga atop the throne instead of her husband.

    “Good evening, King Laufey, what has brought you here?”

    “Lady Frigga, I demand to speak with Odin at once! He swore to protect Loki, yet I hear Loki was almost stolen away to be Surtur’s child-bride!”

    Frigga ever the essence of grace and dignity stood and spoke calmly. “I apologize Laufey, but I cannot permit you to see my husband’s counsel. He is on bed rest and unable to take courtiers at this time. The Queen Mother is also too emotional distraught at this time to rational lead Asgard. You must understand she lost two sons and a daughter-in-law and her only surviving son is seriously injured. Since I am the least affected, your concerns will have to be brought to my attention.”

   “Jotunheim mourns for your losses, but-”

   “And I lost my baby sister.”

    Laufey nodded. “My apologies my Lady, but Loki is to unify most of the nine realms. His life is to create alliances and those alliances shall insure peace for five thousand years… and he is my last child.

    Frigga pursed her lips. “Walk with me.” She met Laufey at the bottom of the stairs. “What do you wish to achieve from this visit?”

    “I wish to see Loki and to have him return home with me, where he can be protected.”

     The Vanir Queen waved for the throne room doors to be opened to let them through. “Loki is not supposed to return to Jotunheim for almost another 250 years. That was the agreement you reached with my husband.”

     The Jotun nodded. “It was however, we made a clause in our arrangements in precaution of political and realm instability.”

     “You believe the conditions of this clause have been met?”

     Laufey stood tall, well over double Frigga’s height, as he walked. “I do. A backlash from the fire demons against Asgard is quite likely.”

     Frigga hummed. “I would advise you to leave your son here a bit longer. Loki is rather skilled with magic. His siedr education would be continued here in a combination of Aesir, Vanir, and Jotun methodologies. He also has no recollection of his life before Asgard, the adjustment will be difficult and make him rather uncomfortable.” She stopped in front of her eldest sons doors.

    Laufey smiled slightly. “Lady Frigga, with all respects, I care little for my son’s comfort in comparison with his safety. And as for his magical abilities we are prepared to do whatever it takes to support him. The smaller one is of our species the greater their ability to wield magic; Loki is the smallest born ever to survive in Jotunheim. Much like the people you were born to, sorcerers-not warriors- are valued in our culture. Loki will want for nothing and be a treasure to his people.”

   Frigga nodded. “You are rather fortunate that it was not Odin to hear your plea. One mother trying to convince another they are protecting their child is a hard argument to loose.”

    Laufey smiled. “How did you know I was Loki’s dam?”

     Frigga returned the smile. “A king does not rush headlong into a foe’s home unarmed making demands, but a mother will do so without a thought and her desire to protect her child that is something even the mightiest warrior fears. So I will grant your request with conditions of course.”

     “Of course.”

     “Loki will remain in Asgard until my husband has recovered. Thor and Loki are quite fond of each other. If worst should come Thor will need his closest friend by him as he takes the throne. My second condition- Loki was to leave at the age of six hundred and fifty and not to return until he turns a thousand. Loki will now return to Asgard as an ambassador when he comes of age in Jotunheim.”

      “I will agree to this and return for Loki when I am called but might I see my baby today.”

 

      Odin was back on the throne less than a month later. Thor was heartbroken when Laufey came for Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd cause I'm to lazy to send it to them. sorry i've had this chapter written for over two months i just haven't been able to type it. I lost my stomach for relationship drama due to an annoyingly handsome idiot for a bit anyway. Lesson learned guys in fiction are better.

    Thor had missed Loki terribly when he was younger, but puberty and being allowed to train as a warrior had brought a numbing affect to his pains. Rarely was the Prince alone, between the noblemen’s daughter’s insistent flirtations, the warriors three and Sif, and his immerse family.

    Frigga gave birth to her eighth child on the day of her 2100th birthday. She had quickly placed a spell on herself insuring she would bare no more children. The king had chuckled at his wife as he stared at his newborn seventh son, Meili. “We shall see.”

    “NO ODIN!, If you even try to convince me to lift the spell I will take Gungnir and turn you into a gelding.” Odin, Thor, Tyr, Balder, and Njord all blanched at that prospect and swift left their Queen to rest.

    That was almost 250 years ago and Frigga and Meili’s birthdays’ were going to be rather special this year. Frigga had put together a Queen’s Ball, a grand Aesir tradition that allowed the dignitaries and nobility of the nine realms to congregate and socialize in peace.

    The halls of Asgard were filled. Thor was yet to spot the guest of honor however-his mother. Abandoning his friends at the ale table he went in search of her. All he found was himself captured and forced to dance with two forward noblemen’s daughters. They had had the gall to ask him if he would like to place a bastard in them. Odin’s beard he was glad to spot Balder and make his escape. “Excuse me, my brother needs me.” Thor all but ran from the two women.

    “Balder, where is mother?”

    The younger Odinson took a sip of his mead. “You hadn’t heard?”

    “Heard what? The only thing Tyr or I have heard all day are orders from Aunt Freya. I haven’t seen mother or Grandmother all day.”

    “Ambassador Loki, arrived early this morning. Apparently they had urgent things to discuss.”

    “Loki? Wee little thing, way to much interest in being Queen?” Thor held his hand to show Loki’s last known height.

    Balder smiled. “Yes, your little shadow has come of age on Jotunheim. Though his desire for the title of Queen, I do not know of its condition. But if what I’ve heard is true you may want him as your Queen now.”

    “Oh? And why is that?”

    “I’ve heard many people speak of him. Every people has a different name for him. Grandfather called him the Jewel of Jotunheim; I over heard the dwarves call him Lie-smith. The few fire demon’s here have referred to him as something that translates to Icy Passion- I believe that to have a double meaning; His own call him Black Fox, which is strange. But the light-elves I find most interesting. They call him ‘All-Beauty.”

    “All-Beauty? In the same manor they call me All-Thunder?”

    Balder laughed and waved at Tyr, whom the same girls Thor now trapped had previously escaped. “The same. As if to say his power is his beauty.”

    “And what of our foes the Dark Elves?”

    “Our _friends_ the Dark Elves call him something that roughly translates to Prince’s Desired One. Prince Algrim is quite smitten with Loki. So you’ll have competition for someone’s affections for once.” Balder snickered into his glass as they watched Tyr struggle with the maidens.

    Thor clasped his brother’s shoulder with a laugh. “’tis not but brotherly attention I wish from Loki. While he may have held a childish crush on me, he was still like a younger brother.” Thor sipped his mead. “Speaking of brothers, how do you propose we save Tyr?”

    “I fear it can not be done without sacrificing either ourselves or another of our brothers.”

    Thor chuckled. “Verily.”

    Tyr shot Thor and Balder a look. The two other princes merely smiled at their brother’s misfortune, before calling over to assist him. “Excuse us Ladies, we need to speak to our brother in private.”

    The girls pouted but let the princes walk away together. Tyr breathed a sigh of relieve as they walked over to a secluded corner. “I offer my thanks for the rescue. I did not think I was going to escape with my life much less my bachelorhood.”

    Thor hid his smile behind a sip of alcohol. “I fear I should remain close to you two as they appear to be working through the succession.” Balder said.

    Thor nodded. “Prehaps they will give up if they can not catch you since Hermond is so much younger than they.”

    “Nay, Thor, those Nixies only wish to sink their claws into the sons of Odin. They care little for looks or age.” Tyr shuttered.

    “I hope my sons would not say such things to noble woman’s faces.” The three young men turned to face their mother, whom was dressed in a sparkling golden gown.

    “I would not call them noble, mother.” Mumbled Tyr, earning him a scolding glare from Frigga.

    Thor smiled kissing her cheek. “Mother, you look radiant.”

    “It’s all the gold, Thor.”

    “Even still without the gold, But where have you been?” Balder asked sweetly.

    Thor took a sip of mead and regretted it instantly. “Preparing my successor.” Frigga smiled rubbing her oldest son’s shoulder as he coughed.

    “Mother, I am not getting married and neither am I courting anyone, who could you name as your successor without my knowledge.”

    “Thor, darling, I do not mean my title successor I mean my successor of power. Until you get married, your chief advisor, Loki willtake over many of my uties and the duties of Angrboda, now that he has come of age in Jotunheim. His position with you and marital match will strengthen many alliances Thor, he must look more radiant I.”

    “That is quite impossible Lady Frigga, though I do try.” Frigga turned and smiled. “Loki, you flatter me.”

    The three Odinsons turned and stood in shock. The androgynous creature that stood before was most definitely not the innocent little child that had trailed after Thor. Loki had grown into a willow figure only slightly shorter than Thor. His black hair had grown out and flowed like black silk to the floor. Down his back in stark contrast to his hair a massive expanse of a white bear pelt trailed behind him. A collar woven with gold and dotted with rubies covered his whole chest and shoulders. A golden belt held a shimmering silver shirt that was split above both sides of Loki’s hips.

    Frigga watched Thor, Tyr, and Balder almost in unison slowly work their eyes over Loki’s body, looking for any trace of familiarity. She smiled. “Boys, you remember Loki. He and Thor used to be practically joined at the hip.

   “Oh we remember, we just don’t remember Loki quite like this.” Tyr mumbled.

    Loki smirked. “Puberty does tend to change ones looks, Tyr.”

    Balder the beautiful was sheepish for once in his life as he spoke. “Though not usually with the grace that you have Loki.”

    Loki drew his sweet mouth into a dazzling smile. “Thank you, its nice to know one of Odin’s sons inherited his mother’s wit and charm.”

    Thor was still to dumbfound to speak. Loki was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. He wondered if Loki still fancied the position of Queen. Thor was very inclined to drop to his knees and offer it to him in full.

    The prince wasn’t broken from his trance until his mother scolded him. “Thor!”

    “My apologies, you were saying?” Thor finally met Loki’s ruby eyes.

    Loki smirked knowing he was the cause of Thor’s faux pas. “Perhaps you should ask me to dance later, so that we might reacquaint ourselves, since we will be seeing a lot of one another.”

   “Err… yes… fine idea.”

    Both the Queen and the foreign prince gave him knowing looks. “Splendid, in the mean time, I shall return towards the dark elves delegation. Algrim made me promise my first dance of the evening to him.” He gathered his massive cloak.

    Frigga spoke. “I shall accompany you. I have yet to greet their royal delegation and what kind of a host would I be if I didn’t?” she took his arm.

    He smirked. “Have I told you about the incident at their party last summer…”

    Once the pair was out of earshot, Balder leaned in next to Thor. “ _’tis not but brotherly attention I wish from him_.” Balder mocked. “If that is what you call brotherly attention, I am going to start warding my door against you.”

    Thor finished the rest of his mead in one drink, never taking his eyes off of the Jotun prince. “Still your tongue, you may be called Balder the Beautiful, but you do not have beauty of that caliber.” He said following after Loki.

    Balder sipped his own drink watching his brother glare jealously at prince Algrim who was dance with Loki. “Thirty gold pieces Thor beds him tonight.”

    Tyr snorted. “I’ll take that bet Thor can’t even ask him to dance.”

 

   Thor could hardly believe his Loki had turned into this androgynous beauty. He watched as Algrim, heir to the throne of Svartalfheim, and Faradei, heir to the throne of Aflheim, begrudgingly took turns dancing with Loki.

   As the night wore on Thor’s addled brain could not for the life of him figure out how to ask Loki to dance or to cut in. Women practically fell at his feet, but Loki was a prideful being that made him feel like an adolescent asking his first girl to dance again. By the later hours of the evening, most of the elderly nobles and young adolescence had gone to bed. Thor was the only one of his brothers-old enough to still be awake- who was not dancing.

   Eventually as the midnight hour approached, Frigga made her way over to her sons to say that she was retiring for the evening.

   Thor in his inebriated state watched his mother sweep towards Loki. They embraced and kissed each other’s cheeks. Queen Frigga eyed Thor before coming over to talk to her first born.

   As she kissed his cheek she spoke. “Do not be jealous over other princes’ flirtation and advances when you cannot even talk to him to ask him to dance.”

   “I am not jealous. Loki is my future advisor. I don’t want him caught in a war between Asgard and Svaltheim.”

   Frigga smiled. “Thor, I am your mother. You may be able to lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me. No one will stop you if you wish to court him.”

   Thor sipped more mead. “A great deal of what the advisors discuss is the importance of the allies Loki’s marriage will being and father would not approve of such a wasted marriage contract.”

   “Do not let your father’s judgment of your past courtship cloud your feelings of another one. Not to speak ill of our family, but the throne of Asgard is greatly swayed by the whims of the Queen Mother.”

            Thor looked away from Loki, finally. “And what does political aspirations does my grandmother have for my relationships?”

            Frigga laughed. “Thor, if Bestla had her way, Loki would have birthed you an heir and a spare sometime ago. From the day he arrived she pushed for your marriage. If Loki agrees, he would be yours. Provided he is, of course, untouched until your wedding day. Good night, Darling.”

            Thor stared after his mother before turning back to where Loki was, only to find the other prince was gone. He looked over the party scanning for Loki. He managed to catch a glimpse of that Jotun royal cloak sweeping out the door.

            The crown Prince slammed his goblet down on the nearest table and hurried after Loki. Always a step behind, Thor followed glimpses of that cloak around the twisting corridors of the palace, until they reached the private royal wing.

            Rounding the corner, Thor stopped dead in his tracks- a guard had Loki pinned against the wall. The prince’s long smooth blue legs were wrapped around the guards waist as the guard fervently kissed along his neck. Loki moaned and clawed at the armor to encourage him further.

            Before Thor realized what he was doing, thunder rattled the golden Asgardian sky and Mjolnir flew from his hand. Then hammer slammed into the guards shoulder. He exploded in green smoke, causing Loki to fall to the floor with a yelp.

            “What are you doing, you great oaf?” He sneered as he picked himself up. Thor stormed towards him.

            “I ask you the same question!”

            “Clearly, living out a fantasy to which you’ve just ruined.” The adolescent huffed.

            Thor growled and advanced on him coming to stop with his nose almost touching Loki’s. “Ruined! What would have happened had any other seen your little fantasy? It looked quite real! Every guard would coming knocking at your door for a tryst!”

            He licked his blue lips. “Are you truly concerned for my honor?” Loki traced a blue finger down Thor’s chest plate before grabbing his belt and pulling the thunder against him. “Or are you jealous it was not you my fantasy was of?”

            “I…You…” Thor stammered. Loki moved in for a kiss, which snapped Thor out of his haze. He pushed the Jotun away from him. Loki dissolved into green smoke in the same way the guard had. Thor stood ridged and perplexed as a soft chuckling came from behind him.

    “Loki…” Thor whispered. Staring at the wall in front of him, he realized what hallway he was in. Behind him was the entrance to Loki’s new personal chambers. Slowly, Thor turned to see Loki leaned against the open doorway. A self-satisfied smirk stretched across his androgynous blue face.

    Thor squared his shoulders. “Has your trickery brought you amusement?”

    Loki smiled. “Immensely, despite it not being the deed’s intended purpose.”

    “To what end was this mischief a means?” The Asgardian sighed.

    Loki examined his nails. “To get you alone, of course.”

    “We are different people than when we were children. I do not know you anymore, nor do I trust you.”

    “Ah. You do not trust me or do you not trust yourself?” Loki’s red eyes looked up at him through his lashes.

    “Both.” Thor whispered. “How can I trust you if I can not even be sure that you are not another apparition?”

    The Jotun prince stepped forward offering his hand to the blond. “You won’t ‘til you touch me.”

    Thor hesitated before reaching out and taking Loki’s hand. It was cold and soft like snow in Thor’s warm palm as the real Loki ushered Thor Odinson into his chambers.

 

    Balder whispered to Tyr from their hiding spot behind one of the column. “I believe you lost the bet brother.” “Just because he entered his chambers does not mean Thor has bedded him.” the elder snapped as he walked off.

 

    Loki dropped Thor’s hand and closed the door behind them. Loki’s rooms were an interesting mixture of the different realms. Much like Thor’s chambers the entry way was raised a few steps above the floor. To the left was a wall of ice that Thor was sure was not original. To the right was a closet that had been left in the usual Asgardian style of décor. Loki steered him away from these instead, he headed straight ahead towards the silk draped archways across from the door to the hallway. The miles of champagne colored silk cascading over from ceiling to floor effectively divided the vast room into two smaller more intimate ones.

    Thor followed. Beyond the archways was a sitting area that reminded Thor of the palaces of the light elves. A hearth burned in the corner between the doorway to the washroom and the one to Loki’s private balcony.

    The Prince took in the changes to the room once identical to his own. Loki purred his name. Thor’s head snapped in the direction of Loki’s voice, which lay behind another curtained archway. He placed Mojnir on a table next to one of the lounges before heading to where his advisor had called him.

    Behind this second set of red silk, sat Loki perched on the edge of his bed looking over his shoulder at the elder prince. He had removed his fur cloak that he had spread atop the bed.

    Thor knew this to be a precarious situation. Were Loki a purely male this would be nothing but comradely, were he a purely female Thor would be running in fear for his father’s warning to him about bastard, but Loki- _damn him_ \- was that gray area in between. He made Thor feel as if he was balancing on the edge of a cliff.

    “I need assistance. I cannot remove this blasted collar by myself.” Loki pulled his hair out of the way to allow Thor more access. Thor moved to kneel on the bed next to him.

    Thor was possibly the worst person Loki could have asked for help with this. His fingers were too big and lacked the dexterity needed to undo the small knotted-laces. The Prince, for a moment, thought of going and getting Balder to help, but he quickly banishing that remembering how Balder had looked at Loki. He needed to protect his advisor.

    “By the Nords! Why are these so tight?” growled Thor in frustration.

    Loki chuckled. “You see why I need help. Eventually I will be able to summon a solid copy of myself to help, but I’m not that skilled yet.”

    “I am amazed you did not ask Algrim to help you. The way you two were dancing it looked like you really enjoyed yourself.” Thor finally managed to untie the last knot.

    The younger prince sighed as he pulled the collar from his shoulders and handed it to Thor. “Algrim would be far too interested in his own _needs_ to help me with mine. And I find his interest in me rather unappealing.”

    Thor removed Loki’s crown. It was then that he noticed Loki was finally developing horns. “Then why do you return his affection?”

    “I must insure peace. Were I to outright reject him, the Dark Elves would likely take that as an act of war.

    “Then how do you intend to make Algrim no longer desire for your hand without causing a war?” Thor retreated from the bed through the silk and back towards the entrance where the closet was to put away the crown and collar.

    Loki smiled to himself. “By marrying a Prince other than Algrim.”

    Thor wetted his lips as he looked back towards the curtains that Loki lay just beyond. “Anyone that you are particularly hoping for?”

    Loki paused before he spoke, his voice harsh. “My feelings matter not. I’ve known for many years now, I will not marry for _feeling_ but rather for peace.”

    “You deserve to marry someone you love.” Thor returned through the arches only for Loki to stop him short by meeting him halfway. They both stood staring wide-eyed at each other, Thor parting the first set of curtains and Loki parting the second.

    Jotun puberty had granted the young prince not only small budding horns but petite breasts, which were on full display for Thor to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah... wonder what happens next. oh well i probably wont have it completed 'til October :3


	5. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look I'm late what a shocking turn of events

    Thor’s face turned stony before he stepped back letting the curtains close as he turned for the door. He couldn’t believe he fell for the innocent act. Of course, Loki was just trying to entrap him in a marriage. Hadn’t the boy always had an eye on being queen. Thor grabbed the handles to throw the door open. Only the door didn’t open; it would not budge.

    He gave the door one last pull before turning around. Loki leaned again an archway arms crossed over his chest and a dark green robe pulled tight around him.

  “Open, this door, Loki. I have no desire to sire a bastard tonight.”

  Loki rolled his eyes. “I have no desire to be bedded by someone that lacks the manors to say something before barging in like a bilgsnipe.”

  Thor immediately felt his anger turn to shame and dropped his eyes to his feet. “I apologize, Loki. I forgot you are not a man. I let the situation become inappropriate.”

  Loki stepped forward looking the Odinson straight in the face. “I’m not a woman either. I am both and neither. I am your advisor and no one will question your motives or my own for us to be alone in the evening hours.”

  Thor raised his blue eyes to meet Loki’s red ones. “It was not you intention to seduce me into bed tonight, ‘twas it?”

   The Jotun scoffed with a smile. “Not everyone’s motives involve entrapping you into a marriage. I merely wanted to discuss the important issues that might come up tomorrow in court… and maybe to get to know the man that was once my idol.”

  “I confess then, I am not that well versed in the intricacies of my kingdom’s politics nor the art of diplomacy.”

  Loki smirked. “How fortunate you are that your advisor happens to be quite the attaché.”

  “How fortunate indeed, my talents lay more-”

  “Along hitting things with a hammer.” Loki quipped.

  Thor chuckled and followed after Loki to his sitting area. The Jotun draped himself across the couch. “Tell me, what you believe is the conflict between Asgard and Svartalfhiem?”

   Thor dropped to the couch across from Loki. “Both of our realms compete against each other for the dwarves favor to gain trading rights for precious metals and ores.”

Loki hummed. “While that is true, the root of the problem is much deeper. Both realms fear war with the other.”

   “I believe my father would say that he does not fear war, rather a wise ruler avoids war.”

   “But clearly not conflict. And what do you think of war, Future King?” Loki waved his hand over the table making a pair of goblets out of ice.

   “We have no need to fear war with the dark elves. Our warriors are far superior to Queen Alflyse’s army.”

   “And? What else?” The Jotun flicked his wrist filling the ice with red liquid.

   “What else is there? We could decimate them.”

   Loki scoffed rolling his eyes. “You are a great brute. You are missing a key factor.”

   Thor not taking kindly to Loki’s tone squared his shoulders and lifted his glass to his lips. “What am I missing?”

   Loki smirked over his own glass at the other Prince. “Magic.” He wiggled his fingers causing Thor’s drink to dry up. “The Dark Eleves have been promoting and experimenting with magic for years. They may not be able compete with Asgardian warriors, but Asgard cannot compete with their mages.”

Thor set his empty glass down. He leaned towards Loki. “Were I the king at this moment, what would you advise me to do?”

            The Jotun grinned. “Strengthen your alliances with your allied realms that are sophisticated in the ways siedr.”

            “How do we strengthen alliances with Aflehiem?”

            “I have a strategy to propose to your father in the morning. It is important that I gain my own respect from the nobles rather than your father command it from them. When will your father crown you king?” Loki said moving next to the other prince.

            Thor ran his hand through his blond hair. “He says _when I’m ready_. I’ve told him I’m ready and he says _I’m not_ ; I tell him I’m not ready, he says _I know_.”

            Loki grabbed Thor’s other hand. “You aren’t ready. But soon _we_ will be ready. Your father planned for all this. He knew you lacked certain qualities a king needs. Qualities I have. You’re the bright shining beacon for the people; I am the shadow that the nobles will respect. You are the Sun and I the moon.”

   Thor watched as the sorcerer traced runes on his palm. “I find that ethereal moon light is far more alluring than the hot sun.”

   Loki leaned against him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Thor turned and pressed their foreheads together, tying disparately to keep himself from kissing Loki. If they went down this path there was no returning to Prince and Advisor. He breathed a nervous breath. Both Princes pushing the boundary but not wanting to be the one to cross it. They sat there breathing in each other.

   Then Loki ghosted his lips over Thor’s as he spoke. “Thor, can we do the one thing I always wanted to do with you?”

   “What is that?” Thor breathed.

   Loki grinned before smacking Thor upside the head with a pillow. Thor being complete surprised and of balance fell to the floor as Loki laughed. The Asgardian Prince pulled grabbed the other’s feet and pulled him from the sofa.

 

 

   Golden rays of sun filtered through the curtains waking Prince Thor. Around him lay a war zone of busted pillows and ripped blankets. He sat up his back hurting from sleeping on the floor. Curled up in a cocoon of sheets, Loki still slept. Goose feathers littered his black locks. Thor leaned over and kissed between his horns, before retreating from Loki’s chambers down the hall to his own.

   He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could only to turn around and came face to face with their maid exiting Thor’s own rooms. Thor faltered. The maid yesterday’s soiled sparring clothes in her arms. Meaning, she had already been in his rooms meaning she had seen he hadn’t slept there.

“I assure you this is not as it appears.”

   She cast her eyes down. “It is not my place to judge, your highness.”

            “Please do not say anything to anyone. Our activities were just childish fun I assure you.”

            “Of course, Sire.”

            Thor hurried pasted he to his rooms for fresh clothes. The morning was already a disaster.

           

   Frandal plopped down across from Thor and next to Volstagg. “So the question of the day lads: what wonders lie under Loki’s clothes?”

            Thor choked on his eggs and blushed.

            Volstagg laughed. “Come now, Frandal, you’ve given him a fright. Let the man pine for his ambassador without embarrassment.”

            “What makes you think I want him?” Thor growled.

            Frandal smirked. “I’m certain one would have to be dead not to be charmed by Loki.”

            Out of the corner of his eye Thor caught a glimpse of blue skin and black hair trailed by lavender skin and white hair. Loki followed by Algrim no doubt. Thor suddenly had the urge to pulverize something.

 

            Everyone in the training yard parted, making way for the Prince. It was clear that Odin’s heir had a storm brewing in his eye. Even Sif backed out of sparing Thor.

            Around mid-morning, Loki came sauntering out of the castle. Algrim was following close behind. Loki wore a tight black breeches and a loose tunic shirt. Thor thought he looked stunning; clearly wasn’t the only warrior in the yard to thing so. Ever the flirt, Frandal weaseled his way over to the Ambassador.

            “Loki, how good it is to see you again. You are still the most sensual thing in all the nine.” Frandal smiled charmingly.

            However, Loki, less than charmed, rolled his eyes. “I would hope that my sensuality was a new development in your eye, _Frandal_ , considering the last time you saw me, I was yet to bleed. Though given your unquenchable thirsts, its probably not.” He drawled as he walked past Frandal without so much as a glance. Frandal gapped like a fish. Snickers from Sif, Vostagg and Hogun were barely muffled.

            Loki walked over to where Thor was still pulverizing one of the training dummies. “Thor, care for a match? I haven’t had a challenge in a while.”

            Algrim pouted behind the Jotun. Smirking, Thor continued punching. The dark elf must have spared with Loki recently. “If I remember correctly, physical prowess was never your strong suit.”

            Something in his red eyes twinkled as he glanced over at Algrim. “Physical yes, but not on the battlefield.”

            Thor punched the dummy hard enough to snap in half the wooden beam holding it up. “I’ll give you a challenge, if there is no magic used.”

            “Very well, daggers it is.” Loki smirked before pulling a knife out of where and nicking Thor’s arm. The Thunderer let out a hiss, at the cut before holding his hand out to call Mojnir to him.

            In a display, Thor didn’t know him capable of, Loki kicked Thor in the crook of his elbow forcing him to bend his arm. “Thor, cheating already. Your hammer is quite magically is it not?” he smirked.

            Thor let out a growl before grabbing one of the training swords from the rack and turning to face Loki. “Better?”

            Loki flipped his daggers so that the blade pointed behind him. “Much.”

            They came together in a clash of three blades.

            It was clear that the sword was not Thor’s preferred weapon, while daggers were clearly Loki’s weapon of choice. The Asgardian prince was taking it easy on Loki, and Loki knew it. To pay for his crime Loki sliced off a lock of Thor’s hair.

            “Opps.” He smirked.

            Thor stopped playing around and met him with full strength.

            He managed to knock on of Loki’s knives out of his hand sending it clattering to the other side of the training yard.

            “Opps.” Thor mocked.

   Loki retreated in a huff, before charging towards Thor. He swung his sword at Loki’s mad charge. In a beautiful display of dexterity, in one motion, Loki slid under the swing, kicked out Thor’s knee and twisted the hilt out of his grip as Thor went down on one knee. As Loki turned the blade into his hand, he knocked Thor onto his back with a leg hitting the Thunderer across the chest.

   Slowly coming out of the daze, Thor’s vision finally cleared to reveal, Loki standing over him hold Thor’s sword to Thor’s own throat. Every warrior in the arena was flabbergasted, though no one more so than Thor.

   “That was a lovely practice, Thor. Do you yield?”

   Thor’s temper flared. He knocked the blade away and jerked Loki’s feet out from under him. Loki landed with a yelp in a straddling position over Thor. Thor flipped them over in an instant, so that he had Loki pinned underneath him.

  Loki stared up at him wide eyed as the rain began to fall against them.           “Do you yield, Loki?” Thor growled clearly breathing hard.

   Something changed in Loki’s eyes, which glinted with mischief. “That depends,” He whispered before leaning forward and licking a droplet of sweat from Thor’s chin. “Is that a dagger in your trousers?”

  “Daggers are more of your weapon of choice isn’t it.”

  Loki smirked. “That it is. I suppose you would refer to it as a hammer wouldn’t you.”

  Thor felt something sharp poke into his chest. He frowned.

  Loki continued his teasing though. He rolled his hips up to meet Thor’s bulge. And moaned “Perhaps you should have bedded me last night. Maybe then I would have been too sore to beat you.”

  Thor was off of Loki in an instant. The lightning cracked as Thor stormed inside.

  Loki fell back against the stone laughing.

   Thor tried to relieve his tension in the wash. However, vigorously fisting his cock did like to relieve his growing lust for his advisor. Still unsatisfied, Thor dressed in his maroon tunic and a black cap instead of his usual armor. He never quite felt himself, but in council meeting armor was taboo and dishonorable.

   The counsel was abuzz with chatter of Loki. It was rare that someone gets the better of the crown prince, and when they did people took note. Thor glared at anyone how usually greeted him with questions of his training.

   He took his place left of his father’s throne; his mother sat on the other side. Taking his seat, Thor scanned the counselors. Loki was not yet there. If he were late it would not reflect well on Jotunhiem. As Odin approached his thrown he slammed the butt of Gungnir’s shaft onto the stone floor. The nobles began filing towards their seats. On the third echo of the spear, the great double doors opened by the guards allowed Loki to enter.

   And he was stunning. Several nobles eyed him appreciatively. His hair was done up in a half bun, while the rest of his hair ran wild. He was not wearing what most counsel men would call appropriate. Loki had on leather trousers and shear silver top that was easy to see the swell of small breasts and the Jotun’s hard nipples.

   But that’s not why Thor felt his face going hot and his storm brewing. No, Loki was wearing his red cape draped over one shoulder. Murmurs rolled through the crowd.

   Loki knelt before for the throne. “My king, might I be allowed to join the court and learn as your son’s future advisor.”

   “Of course.” Odin waved his hand in the general direction of Thor, with one eyebrow cocked. Loki took the seat next to Thor with a smirk.

   During a particularly dull part of the meeting Thor leaned over and whispered to Loki, “How exactly did you get my cape?”

   Loki hummed. He was far better at pretending to pay attention than Thor. “Later.”

   The lack of an answer only irritated Thor more.

   Eventually, Lord Hifelson stood to present an issue. Thor disliked the man. He had three daughters all of whom had huge breasts that they liked to flaunt and press against Thor. A behavior, which the Lord seemed to encourage. It wasn’t that he found the ladies unattractive, but Norns they were stupid and boring.

   Lord Hifelson was a pudgy man one of those men that was a warrior long again but hadn’t up kept his physique after he no longer went to battles. Thor was also fairly certain that Lord Hifelson had fought in the war against the frost giants. As he was of proper age and immediately disagreed with anything Angrboda had presented to the court.

   Thor leaned over and told Loki as much.

   “Your Majesty, if it pleases the counsel I would like to address the issue of wilting crop in the western farming regions.”

   Odin nodded. “You may proceed.”

   “While Thor’s assistance with daily watering has kept the crops from dying. It is not enough to help the sweltering heat. There will not be enough crops yielded to export this year. We must drastically reduce our exports of there could be a famine in the region.”

   Suddenly, Loki was on his feet. “NO!”

   All eyes turned to him. He cleared his throat and approached the throne. “If it pleases the crown, I would like to make a counter proposal.”

   Odin looked to Frigga, who nodded her approval. “Proceed.”

   “Well over half of the food supply in Jotunhiem is imported from Asgard. If that supply is cut by even a fraction to save your people prices at market, mine will have families unable to find food at all.

   You need cooler temperatures so that the crops so frying in the Sun. As you well know Allfather, my race’s specialty is ice and cold. Allow me to send word to my…my king. I’m sure he will gladly send some mages to assist with the heat. We would be foolish to think that our actions only affect one realm.”

  More murmers went up in the council chambers. Lord Hifelson glared daggers into Loki. The Queen was beaming with pride for her pupil.

  Odin nodded. “Mudginn will carry your message tonight himself. You will do well as Thor’s Advisor.”

   Loki bowed. “Thank you, Allfather.” He said before returning to Thor’s side.

   Lord Hifelson bowed as well returning to his own seat fury written all over his face.

   Several proposals later, Odin dismissed the court of the evening. Loki dashed off before Thor could catch him.

   He didn’t see him again until dinner that night. He threw Thor back his cloak as he passed by, “Don’t leave your things in my room, again.”

   All of Thor’s cousins and siblings over the age of seven hundred stared in shock at that revelation. Except of course, Tyr and Balder who were snickering between them.

   Loki approached Odin. “Your majesty, I must speak with you on an urgent matter.”

   “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather discuss it with Thor?” Odin mumbled into a cup. His wife slapped his arm.

   Loki and Thor blushed at the implication. “No, Allfather, please I’ve received word from my father.”

   “Let’s go to my study.” Odin stood and motioned for Loki to follow him from the banquet hall to his study next door.

 

   Balder leaned across the table once the two had left. “So where exactly did you leave it, Thor?”

   Thor smiled and tried to recover his dignity. “I’m sure it was on his sofa or floor. Since that was where I was the whole night.”

   “Honestly, Thor, Mother raised us to be princes, you should have gotten him to a bed it’s the considerate thing to do.” Tyr grinned.

   Thor groaned. “I have been nothing but gentlemanly to Loki! I did not bed him despite what it seems.”

  “No, no, clearly, you sofa-ed him.” Balder smirked.

   Thor growled. “Please just leave me be. I don’t care whether or not you believe me. We had a pillow fight and that was it.”

   Now their cousin Njord was in on the taunting. “Pillow fight, I’m unfamiliar with this position. Can explain in more detail Thor?”

   “Perhaps, Loki could explain it to you, Njord.” Tyr laughed.

   Thor slammed his hands on the table and stood with enough force to knock his chair back.

   His brothers’ and cousin’s laughter ceased. At that moment Odin threw open the doors to his study.

   “Good, Thor, you’re already up. Get your hammer and armor on and meet me in the barracks. Tyr rally the your men. We appear to have a situation to deal with.”

   Odin walked over and kissed Frigga atop her head. “I’m sorry to ruin our family dinner with politics, my love.”

            “I married a king it is expected.”

            Loki came rushing by Thor, the Asgardian moved to catch him. “Loki, what’s going on?”

            Loki grabbed Thor’s arm and dragged him into the hallway that lead to their rooms. “There was an attempt on my life. An assassin broke into my rooms earlier. Only they apparently didn’t know that Karhu was also in my rooms-”

            Thor smiled. “The little bear cub I brought you.”

            “Oh he’s not little anymore. Needless to say he won’t be needing to be feed today.” Loki pulled something from his robes. “He had this bag of gems on him- black diamonds from the southwestern region of Asgard. There is only one in that region rich enough to pay someone off with such as this.”

            “Lord Hifelson.”

   Loki nodded. “However there is more, my father sent offers to send mages to alleviate the heat problem months ago. Lord Hifelson never told Odin about these offers… I think something greater may be a foot here.”

   Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders and steered them to the crown prince’s rooms. “I will never let anything happen to you. I won’t leave your side until this is figured out.”

   Loki smiled summoning an ice dagger. “Ice and Lightning; Brains and Brawns. We’ll be invincible.”

   Thor smiled. “I’d really call you more of a beauty than brawn.”

   Loki punched him in the ribs. “OW!”

   “I bested you didn’t I?”

  Thor laughed. “It wasn’t your strength you beat me with, Laufeyson.”

  “Are you implying that I would use my body, _Odinson_?” the Jotun smirked.

  “I imply nothing… you would use anything at your means to get your way.”

   Loki pushed Thor sideways until his back was against a column. “And what do I want?”

   Thor pulled Loki closer. “I’m not sure but I know I’m being used to get it.”

   Thor was very tempted to kiss Loki. He knew it was inevitably going to happen.

   Someone cleared their throat behind them. The two turned to see Tyr and Balder smirking at them, along with Tyr’s men looking anywhere but at the princes.

   “Are you two gonna go kick a traitor’s ass with us or stay here and have a pillow fight?”


End file.
